The Bite of '87
by Atomic Rex
Summary: A collection of news stories relating to that fateful night in 1987. This is a Five Nights at Freddy's fic, disturbing content warning should not be necessary.
1. That Night

**November 13, 1987 - 10:39 PM**

**TRANSCRIPT**

Just mere hours ago, the beloved family restaurant Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was the site of a tragic and bloody accident involving one of the performing robots and a 32-year-old man. The chain has been a staple of the city for the last decade, but tonight, one family's visit to the pizzeria ended in horror.

Details are uncertain at the time of this report, but it is believed that some time around 8 PM, the guest was standing near the character Foxy, a red fox with a pirate themed show that takes place on a stage called Pirate Cove.

Several eyewitnesses questioned at the scene reported that the man was near the animated robot when it apparently lunged at him, taking a large chunk of flesh out of his head. The man was there with his children, who immediately fled the scene with their grandparents, while the mother of the two girls stayed behind to talk with the police.

At this time the establishment is now closed and the restaurant is under investigation. The 32-year-old man has been taken to a regional hospital and is in critical condition. We'll have more on this story as it develops. And now, tomorrow's weather.

**END TRANSCRIPT**


	2. The Following Morning

**November 14, 1987 - 8:05 AM**

**TRANSCRIPT**

Alright, that's enough about me, let's shift our focus to something different. Now, this isn't on the teleprompter, but I just want to warn you, if you've got young children watching with you, or you have a weak stomach, it is strongly suggested that you change the channel or just leave the room. But parents, please keep watching, you might want to reconsider where you want to have your child's next birthday party after you hear about this. _[long pause]_

Alright, now that the little ones are gone, we can continue our broadcast day. Once again, I want to reiterate, this story is not pretty.

You may be familiar with our city's own popular family restaurant, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a company started in 1977 by two young inventors who had a dream of combining great food with an animatronic band of robot characters that can sing and dance to the delight of all.

Those robots are controlled via a highly advanced set of hydraulic technology combined with artificial intelligence. For instance, they know when a kid's around them, so they'll give them a hug or wave when they see one nearby. The robots, who include Chica the hungry chick, Bonnie the funny bunny, Foxy the pirate fox, and the star of the show, Freddy Fazbear, are able to walk around like costumed characters, but also perform on stage like a regular animatronic band.

This was the main draw of the establishment for many years, but for the first time since they opened nearly ten years ago, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is closed on a Saturday.

What could have caused such a thing to happen? This is 32-year-old local man Andrew Brown, pictured here holding his youngest daughter, Felicia. Andrew and his family went to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza to attend a birthday party for his other daughter, Madison, but the party ended in tragedy.

Around 8:02 PM, Andrew and his two daughters were dancing with the robotic fox character Foxy the pirate when, according to eyewitness testimony, the character lunged forward and bit down onto the forehead of Andrew Brown, taking a large chunk of flesh and brain out of his head. _[retching noises]_

The two girls, Madison and Felicia, were driven home by their grandparents, while the mother stayed behind to talk with the authorities and watch over her husband. According to Marjory Brown, the mother in question, Andrew was a loving and devoted father who was always full of life. He seemed to love Freddy Fazbear and the gang even more than his two children did, and was always the first to give Freddy a hug upon arrival.

Tragically, Andrew lost a large part of his frontal lobe in the accident, which is the part of the brain that controls people's motor skills, memories, judgement, impulses, and several other important functions. Without this vital part of the human brain, Andrew is reportedly going to be unable to move or think for however longer his family decides to keep him alive.

After the incident occurred, eyewitness testimonies from several people who were at the restaurant were collected by our news team.

An anonymous woman and friend of the family who was at the establishment and attending Madison's birthday party with her son told us, "[the girls] were mortified. They couldn't even scream, they just looked shocked beyond belief. Their faces turned pale white, like they'd seen a ghost. Their grandma and grandpa just picked them both up and carried them outside as fast as they possibly could. My husband took my son by the hand and followed them into the parking lot. He hadn't seen Andy get bitten, he just heard the screaming. He was crying in the parking lot because he didn't want to leave."

Another anonymous source who quit his job at Freddy Fazbear's the night of the incident told us this, "It was awful. Foxy fell forward and his teeth just dug into that poor man's skull like it was nothing. I really had to control myself to keep from puking all over the pizza I was carrying. I mean, not like it would have mattered. When the people saw the brains all up in Foxy's mouth and the blood everywhere, everybody got the *BLEEP* outta' there. I don't blame them. I had to clean up some of that *BLEEP*. Too lazy to hire a professional team to do it, I guess."

And that's not all that the managers of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza have been skimping on. While the restaurant remains popular for its walking, dancing robots, the figures themselves are in desperate need for a repair. Fur falling out, teeth missing, stains all over the costumes.

"If you ask me, the thing probably just fell on him because of how old and nasty it is. Always knew one of those *BLEEP* robots was going to do some serious damage to someone if they didn't fix those things. The owners are so cheap, it's ridiculous. I was going to quit anyway. I didn't get paid jack-*BLEEP*."

The fate of the restaurant is uncertain at this point. Reportedly, the company is doing anything and everything possible to keep the business afloat. The Foxy the pirate character, the one responsible for the incident, will be permanently retired, and subject to replacement, although the company has not disclosed any information as to when the figure and his stage will be removed.

They have, however, released a statement: "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is committed to keeping a safe, hygienic environment where kids and grownups can have fun together with our characters. But, sometimes, accidents do happen. It is very unfortunate that we had to lose a very popular figure in the community to one of our machines, but rest assured, Foxy the pirate's show will not be returning when our doors reopen.

"Our characters do require some locomotion in order to function properly, however, and our leading fungeoneers are developing a safe way for the animatronic characters to move about while at the same time not putting any of our valued customers in any sort of danger.

"We are looking to reopen our doors January 16, 1988. Come see us then and check out our new and improved Freddy Fazbear show!"

I think I, and several other responsible parents in the area will pass. If Freddy Fazbear remains open after this incident, it will not be for very long. Keeping you updated on all the latest news, this is Daniel Kushner, signing off. _[walks offstage; retching noises resume; tape fades to black]_

**END TRANSCRIPT**


	3. The Lawsuit

**November 19, 1987 - 10:02 PM**

**TRANSCRIPT**

Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a beloved family dining establishment located just outside downtown Eastside has been sued. The famous restaurant was the site of a grisly accident this past Friday when an animatronic character fell onto a 32-year-old man's head, tearing apart his skull and a part of his brain, resulting in permanent brain damage.

The man's family has decided that a class action lawsuit would be the best course of action to take. The Brown family is just one of many that have run into accidents during a visit to Freddy Fazbear's.

Marjory Brown, Andrew's wife, was interviewed by our camera crew, "It hurts us to do this, it really does. Andy was a child at heart. Nothing made him happier than taking his two little angels to see Freddy Fazbear and his friends perform. He even managed a Pizza Time Theatre on the other side of town.

"Andrew was the light in my life. I know it's crazy, but in the back of my mind I'm thinking, 'Is this what he would have wanted? To see his favorite place in town go bankrupt? To have his favorite character forced into retirement? Accidents happen Margie. Let it go.'

"As sad as it is to think about, the damage done to everyone involved is just too much. My daughters are scarred for life. They barely even come out of their room anymore. The trauma is irreversible. Accident or not, we deserve a settlement."

Freddy Fazbear's Pizza has not made any statements yet regarding what sort of action they will be taking against the Brown family.

The Freddy Fazbear's Pizza company has had a very dark history when it comes to legal issues. In 1984, four children came down with severe E. coli poisoning due to undercooked meats and died as a result. Several other children contracted the foodborne illness, but did not sustain any long lasting negative effects. The parents of the unfortunate children who ate the undercooked food banded together and boycotted the restaurant, but the coallition never got off the ground due to the restaurant's pizza business and entertainment business being separate entities at the time. When the two businesses merged permanently, the quality of the food shot up as a result, but the quality of the shows and other entertainment options took a turn for the worse.

The following year, a child was injured while playing in a sky tunnel. The tunnel fell 9 feet and landed on solid concrete flooring due to a loosened screw. The child in question broke both legs and suffered a minor concussion due to the incident, but was otherwise unscathed. After a heated court period, Freddy's won the case by proving that the child, age 4, had been playing with the screws.

With a debilitating mutilation to add onto it's growing rap sheet, it would appear that Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is nearing the end of its lifespan. Some customers, like Michelle Sawsberry, a single mother of two, are pleased with this news:

"I think Freddy's was a horrible place to begin with. Like a nasty, run-down Chuck E. Cheese with no quality control. The robots were old and broken. Kids got sick off the food all the time. It was unsanitary and smelled like pure vomit all over the place. Why the health inspector has never shut this place down or even given it a violation is beyond me. Bribery much?"

Others, like local mother Sheri Williams, had this to say:

"I just think the idea that the fox fell is crazy. My kids have been hugging and dancing with him for years and he never seemed close to falling. Either someone pushed him or he tripped on something, it's not the restaurant's fault. People who say it was nasty there need to wake up. It's a kid's restaurant. Kids are nasty, believe me. No matter how much you clean, you can't keep everything smelling good all day. Just bring hand sanitizer!"

With plenty of loud voices on both sides of the debate, only one question remains: will Freddy Fazbear's really reopen? And if so, for how long?

**END TRANSCRIPT**


	4. Unexpected Ruling

**December 27, 1987 - 10:13 PM**

**TRANSCRIPT**

After much deliberation, the question on everyone's mind has finally been answered: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza will stay open. Yes, somehow amidst all the trials and tribulations, the now infamous pizzeria will reopen its neon-lit doors this coming spring. This is a far later date than the establishment's projected January 16 reopening date, but to many, the most shocking fact surrounding this story is simply the notion that Freddy Fazbear's Pizza will remain open.

Local paramedic Mike Tyson had this to say:

"Freddy's has had a bloodstained history. We got calls from that place all the time. Mostly food poisoning, but occasionally we get a play tunnel injury or malfunctioning robot burn. That E. coli outbreak was awful. Kids being rushed in from all over around the clock, vomit spewing out of their mouths and even nastier stuff spewing out of their bottoms.

"I've worked as a paramedic for 35 years. There hasn't been a place responsible for that many emergencies in my whole career. The management just doesn't care. I can't even fathom why they're going to reopen it."

The verdict reached at the county courthouse on Sunday evening was extremely divisive, and only stood to separate the two parties even further. The court ruled in favor of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, on the grounds that Andrew Brown, the 32-year-old man who is in critical condition after the accident left him without most of his frontal lobe, had been mishandling the animatronic that landed on him.

The court found revealing evidence on the Foxy animatronic, such as Andrew's hand prints on his chest, which led them to believe that the man had been playing a bit too roughly with the highly advanced walking animatronic.

In addition, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza presented incriminating evidence regarding the animatronic itself, which was brought into the courthouse on Thursday evening in order to demonstrate the technology that made the robots nearly impossible to tip over on their own. The members of the jury took turns hitting Foxy with a foam baseball bat, and found that no matter how hard they bashed him, he would not fall down.

A small commotion was raised over a bit of brain matter falling in a woman's hair from the fox's metal throat, and another was raised after the victim's brother ran into the courtroom with a hammer and began smashing the robot in the head, but other than those two incidents, the demonstration went over well, and the jury seemed convinced.

The Brown family however, was highly insulted by the notion that Andrew was in the wrong for mishandling Foxy. Marjory Brown, Andrew's wife, testified in court with the following statement:

"My husband was an IAAPA member and highly involved in the amusement industry. He owned a Chuck E. Cheese's Pizza Time Theatre in the area and loved the characters to bits. He knew the inner workings of the robots like the back of his hand. There is absolutely no way that my husband could have abused that robot. I was there. It fell!"

However, even after Mrs. Brown's tearful testimony, the jury remained unconvinced, and the court ruled in favor of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

We tracked down Marjory outside of the courthouse just after the trial had finished, and she had this to say:

"I knew it was going to end like that. I just knew it. That company has a deal with the devil to stay in business. I don't know what it's going to take to shut that place down, a child being killed in a back room or something, I guess.

"But, even after all that happened, I could be wrong. Maybe that's what Andy would have wanted."

An associate of the Browns has informed us that the family has made the descision to pull Andrew's plug. They have not yet given a reason for this, but he is now at peace finally.

The local Chuck E. Cheese's Pizza Time Theatre will be demolished due to unforeseen financial difficulties, and the lack of an experienced manager, but friends of Andrew's are starting a charity fund to build a garden on the grounds of the former children's eatery.

We wish them much luck, and if you, the viewer, wishes to donate to the cause, please call the number on your screen now, thank you.

**END TRANSCRIPT**


	5. A Problem Occurs

**January 4, 1988 - 10:21 PM**

**TRANSCRIPT**

Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, the local family restaurant outside of downtown Eastside will reopen on March 15, but with a major alteration to their entertainment offerings that leaves many parents scratching their heads in confusion.

If you or a loved one have ever been to the kiddy pizzeria, then you have no doubt been exposed to Freddy Fazbear and his friends. Since the establishment opened in 1977, there has been one unique characteristic that separated the restaurant from its competition, the walking animatronics.

Unfortunately, following the tragic events of the fatal accident that happened at Freddy's last November, management has decided that their best option would be to have the characters not walk around at all.

The company had this to say about the decision, "We here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza are very proud of our advanced animatronics, but in light of recent events, management has decided that the best course of action to take is to make our characters remain on the stage at all times. We sincerely apologize to our valued customers who have come to love the walkaround versions, but we have no other choice.

"Our establishment will reopen on March 15, 1987. Come and join in on the fun and excitement at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!"

The restaurant promises families brand new shows and a bigger variety of arcade games as a compromise for the loss of their most distinctive feature, but most consumers are worried about the new changes, saying that without the walkaround characters, the magic of Freddy's will be gone.

Across town, the site of what was once a Pizza Time Theatre is now a flattened patch of dirt. After the tragic death of dedicated manager Andrew Brown, the family restaurant made the decision to demolish the building and plant a community garden dedicated to him on the former site. The Brown family is currently accepting donations to help with the construction of the garden.

Now, with only one family restaurant in town, will Freddy's relaunch be a success? The answer is uncertain, but we interviewed an employee of the establishment who works with the animatronic show, "The idea of taking away these robots' primary functions just doesn't make sense to me. They were designed specifically for motion. If the characters are not allowed to move, their internal servos will start to lock up, and they'll have to be reprogrammed and worked on every single night. I shouldn't have to do that.

"The technical department has been pretty busy lately thinking up a solution. The closest we've gotten is to have the animatronics walk around at night while no one is there, but we'd have to hire a security guard to watch over them while they wander. It seems like a hassle, no one's going to want to watch over a bunch of giant robot animals every night."

Despite these hardships, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is guaranteeing a grand reopening, and for most of the community, hopes are high regarding this beloved family restaurant.

**END TRANSCRIPT**


End file.
